


How Exactly Should I Phrase It? [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Podfics: 74days' Meet-Cute AU's series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Bucky is pretty sure the guy at his gym is the same guy he blew at a party when he was a teenager, but he's got no idea how to ask that question. His best friend is no help at all, and in the end, it's pretty easy."A podfic of 74days' fic "How Exactly Should I Phrase It?"





	How Exactly Should I Phrase It? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Exactly Should I Phrase It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505551) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> I've been having some problems with the files not playing, but I think I've fixed that, so please let me know if the links aren't working properly so I can get you a working link.  
> I don't record at school, so I haven't podficced anything in a while. But now I'm home for the summer! So I hope to get through several podfics in the next three months. I'm working on a much longer fic than I've ever attempted before, and it's so much fun, but it's also a huge, angsty project, so I took a little break for some delightful fluff. I hope y'all enjoy it! :)

Podfic length: 16:22

Word count: 3,164

Author's tags: High School Crush, First Time Blow Jobs

Part 3 of the [Meet-Cute AU's](http://archiveofourown.org/series/166100) series

 

This fic is available to stream and download on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6MlZEOEhqbDhSYnM/view?usp=sharing) and [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/how-exactly-should-i-phrase-it).


End file.
